Tribute To Firehawk
by Fireking492
Summary: This is a story dedicated to the roller coaster Firehawk which will be closed forever on the 28th.. In this, me and my miis say goodbye to Firehawk by riding it, do some other stuff, and perform a song in memory of it


**Tribute To Firehawk Date: 10-27-18**

 **Authors Notes: Hi readers and welcome to this tribute of an awesome roller coaster that operated originally at Geauga Lake theme park as X-Flight from 2001 to 2006 and then relocated to Kings Island in 2007 where it has stayed since and it wasn't until like 4 years ago that I got to ride Firehawk for the first time.. Its such an awesome Vekoma Flying Dutchman coaster that I will miss so much once it closes on the 28th of this month! If anyone gives this a negative review than that is very disrespectful to the many people who enjoy Firehawk, all the employees that have ever operated it, all the workers who built it the 2 times, the management of Geauga Lake from 2000 to 2007, and the Kings Island management team so don't.. It would be even more disrespectful than the bad reviews I have gotten on 2 of my other stories(one of which I spent somewhere between 100 and 200 hours on and will be revamping it to change some characters and other stuff as the writer of the story that my story was supposed to connect to is no longer my friend and this is something I do not wish to talk about any longer)! I know that I cant take the conventional form of criticism but, there are better forms of criticism out there so instead of screaming at my face, I recommend that people who don't like my stuff just not read and not review or try to be nice about my stuff(first option is better honestly)! Aside from all that criticism and friendship problems(which aren't that big of a deal right now but were the past 3 months), I hope that some people who actually work for Kings Island are reading this because that would be so cool! Just for anyone who likes my story/stories, if you are new to this site, you can actually leave a guest review so you don't need to make an account! I know Im not a JK Rowling, Weird AL, or RL Stine but, please don't criticize me in the usual in your face sort of thing.. Just so you guys know, the date this takes place on is the last night for Halloween Haunt this year so expect that to be a part of this! In real life, I always ride rides at KI with my brother but since this is my story and a slightly alternate timeline, screw the rules! Anyway, please enjoy this(unless you don't like me and if so, you can stop reading here)!**

I am at Kings Island for the last Halloween Haunt night until next year and this time, I have some different company and I managed to convince my brother to ride other things and my dad to wait in the Festhaus(I don't need a watch coz the Kings Island virtual map station things have the time)! I am with most of my Raging Rockstars miis(Austin, Lauren, Brayden, Madison, Julia, Carlos, and Dominic) and we head to Firehawk first so we don't have to wait too long and so we can do Chaos(the new haunted attraction which is to me a Sci-Fi Carnevil which was taken out along with Board To Death this year)!

Knowing that my miis dont know whats gonna happen to poor Firehawk, once we get in line for it, I tell them " _So I bet all of you are wondering why in the world we are doing this first.. Well, Firehawk is closing forever tomorrow and I wanted to ride it with you guys! Firehawk holds a special place in my heart and at least, Carowinds has a very similar coaster to this! After this, we are doing Chaos, Flight Of Fear, Killmart, Urgent Scare, Pumpkin Eater, The Beast, Slaughterhouse, Cavern Of Terror, Mystic Timbers, Wolf Pack, and Banshee! After that, I will meet my dad and brother at the Festhaus for dinner but you guys cant come as I don't want anyone to know that you guys are here in this world and are miis! Now, I shall let you guys talk to each other so I can do some random thinking as I usually do!_ "

This clears everything up for em and not even 5 minutes later, we are taking our seats with Austin, Brayden, and Carlos sitting in the same row as me, everyone else besides Dominic behind us, and Dominic 2 rows back(he will be fine he's so laid back he doesn't get lonely easily)!

2 minutes later and we have gone down causing my miis to freak out a little bit!

Once we start going down the first hill, we enter a quick twist, turn, go down, turn again, go straight for a little bit, turn again and go into my favorite loop element on any roller coaster, turn again, go straight again, turn once again, go straight and do 2 twists, enter a upwards helix, go to a stop, wait a little bit to go back into the station, and go upright with me and some employees helping my miis get out!

Brayden was freaking out the entire ride which is so ironic for a Great Sage like him! Other than that, my miis loved Firehawk!

Btw, I will only describe the coaster experiences as I have memorized them far better than the haunted attractions in real life..

When we are nearing the end of the slope that leads into the old photo thing, Austin asks me " _Do you know why Firehawk is closing? Its so fun!_ "

I reply " _Yes, I do.. You see, Firehawk has operated on and off since 2001 and because of that and the rarity of this kind of coaster, Firehawk is nearing the end of its service life.. That means it won't be able to run for much longer and the cost and manpower needed to keep Firehawk running is just not worth it to Kings Island.. The good thing is that we have the internet and video games in which we can keep seeing a POV of Firehawk and replicate it in games like Planet Coaster, Roblox, and Roller Coaster Tycoon 3! Anyway, its time for Chaos which might scare you or someone else in our group!_ "

Austin says back " _That sucks.. At least you are right! I am excited for Chaos btw!_ "

I chuckle at that since I expected him to say that since he is very energetic! In both the sims world and ACNL world, he runs freaky fast!

After Chaos(everyone but me got scared hilariously enough), we do Flight Of Fear as planned and once the all clear is given, we are launched straight, go up a hill at high speed, go down a few seconds later, go up, slowly inch into another drop, turn and go down several times, enter into a twist, stop, pull into the exit station, and get off!

We then do Killmart, Urgent Scare, and Pumpkin Eater in which I am laughing the whole time at my miis since they are still getting scared easily!

Carlos then says in a way that I would expect my sisters to, " _Who ya laughing at?_ "

I reply to him " _All of you! You don't know how beautiful screams are to me! I may be a really nice guy but, I really like horror! That's why I like Shock Rock so much!_ "

Carlos quickly says back " _Ok then.. You really are a weird one.._ "

I chuckle at that comment and respond with _"Im taking that as a compliment because I like being weird! It sure makes being a spook easier which is one of the things I want to do as a living! Anyway, we are almost at The Beast! This is gonna be intense and fun!_ "

Knowing that my miis have no idea what is gonna happen, I lead them into the queue!

Once we get on, I mentally laugh at how my miis might react since The Beast is one of the more intense coasters and is the world's longest wooden coaster!

Its so big it makes most coasters(especially Disney coasters when ignoring the structures and theming that is apparently more important to Disney than the thrills) seem baby sized in comparison!

Here's the POV of The Beast summed up: We go into a 180 degree turn, turn some more, go up the lift hill faster than almost every other time before, go down into a tunnel, turn, go straight, go down, go up, turn, go fast through another tunnel, turn, go straight, drop, speed through another tunnel, go straight, slow down, go up another lift hill, turn, go down, turn, enter another tunnel, do a curved turn, go into the last tunnel, turn, slow down, stop, and go back into the station!

I then realize that Austin and Carlos got hyper from the experience.. The energetic personality type has gone crazier than ever before!

Thankfully, both of them can control themselves and so, we head into Slaughterhouse!

I notice that everyone but Madison are shaking a little(I guess Madison is too cool to get scared now lol)! I am amazed that my miis are able to get scared but can keep going!

Then again, they did beat a Dark Lord in Miitopia.. Facing a powerful villain without fear is such an awe inspiring thing!

We then do Cavern Of Terror and I decide to start walking in front of my miis at the 2 haunt attractions that we will be doing(during Cavern Of Terror obviously)!

After doing Cavern Of Terror(my miis still got super scared hilariously enough), we go on Mystic Timbers which highly delights all my miis and myself as well and it went like this(not spoiling the shed part though): We turn out, go straight, go up, go down a curved turn, go up and down several times, turn 180 degrees, speed through more airtime hills, go up, experience the shed, and go back into the station!

Then, we do the long walk to Wolf Pack which doesn't really scare my miis as it isnt as scary as other haunt attractions.. Aww.. I want to see my miis scared coz its funny..

After doing Wolf Pack, we ride Banshee which had us turn, go up slowly, turn, go down, go up, turn 180, go down into a loop that goes over the lift hill, drop, go through a bunch of ups, downs, inversions, helixes, and turns, go straight into 2 twists, turn, slow down, stop, and go into the station!

When we leave the Banshee gift shop, I say to my miis " _Alright, let's go transform in a way Dee Snider does in the music video for We're Not Gonna Take It so we can perform a tribute song for Firehawk that will be lyrically themed to the time Firehawk is gone.. The song is called Firehawk, I Miss You(You Will Never Be Forgotten)! Since this is a sad song, we will do it Hard Rock Power Ballad style!_ "

Not caring if people stare or not(we head to by the exit of Firehawk to do the song coz its fitting btw), we begin playing and I sing

" _Firehawk, I miss you Now that you have gone_

 _I feel sad inside_

 _You were one of my favorites_

 _Now you are gone because you were nearing the end of your service life_

 _You will forever live on in my heart and mind I refuse to forget you_

 _You were my favorite flying coaster and yet you had to go_

 _The loop you had was the best loop I ever had the chance to experience_

 _At least you had a long run from May 2001 to October 2018_

 _Its a good thing that Carowinds has a similar coaster to you but it could never replace you in my heart_

 _Without you, there's only 2 coasters of your type_

 _I was fortunate enough to ride you many times over the 4 years I experienced you_

 _The year before you went we also lost Dinosaurs Alive_

 _I miss you, I won't let you be forgotten_

 _You may be gone forever but you live on in memory_

 _As long as I live there will be at least someone who enjoyed you_

 _It stun when I found out about your removal_

 _I have a long way to go till I die and I will try to remember you until I do_ "

After that, I change back to normal in a bathroom and me and my miis part ways and I go spend the rest of the visit with my dad and brother!

 **Author's Notes: As per usual, I hope the people who like me enjoyed this chapter! I would like POSITIVE reviews but seeing as I hardly get reviews and that I know quite a few people who definitely like all the fanfics I have made, Im not super wanty about it! Next chapter of The Saga Of Fun Land will be out within the next week followed by the renovation of An Unexpected Adventure Of Insanity and a halloween special for The Saga Of Fun Land! Anyway, see ya readers!**


End file.
